


Growing Home

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Pregnancy, home remodeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: The apartment is growing along with the family
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Growing Home

The past few weeks had been hard. Sebastian had been traveling a lot, shooting Falcon and the Winter Soldier and doing promotion for The Last Full Measure. You had been working on your solo album mostly from home or other studios in and near New York City. Meanwhile, your apartment was under construction. Sebastian and you had bought the apartment next door. It was much smaller than yours, so it was affordable and less expensive than buying a bigger place. Plus neither you nor Sebastian really wanted to leave your dream home, just because it had proven too small for your growing family. It had been your luck that the young couple next door, had been ready to move on a few months ago and Sebastian and you had made an offer on their place they had happily accepted. They just moved out a few weeks ago and now there was a huge hole in your wall between the two. 

Your living room was a complete mess, which meant keeping the kids out of there for the time being, which with their energy levels was hard, especially on the days Sebastian wasn’t home. Luckily for you, he had been this weekend and even if he was as tired as you, he had insisted on giving you some time off this weekend. He had taken the kids to Coney Island, while he had sent you off to a spa for the day. He had bought pizza and you had spent the evening watching movies in your bed with the kids jumping around between you. When it had been time for bed, Sebastian had taken them to get their bath while you cleaned up the room and now you stood in the doorway to Isabella’s room, leaning against the wall. 

You smiled watching your little family, sound asleep in a heap on Isabella’s bed. Sebastian was lying on his back, with both kids sprayed across his chest. His hand was lying over the edge of the bed and beneath his hand was the book he had been reading them. You bit your lower lip, to prevent yourself from laughing. He was such an amazing dad and you had the most perfect children in the world. You quietly tiptoed over to the bed and squatted down next to it. You ran your fingers through Alex’s hair and kissed Isabella’s forehead. You smiled as Sebastian steered slightly, feeling you next to him. 

He sleepily blinked a few times looking at you, making you smile wider as you reached out to him, caressing his cheek. 

“Hi,” you smiled as Sebastian seemed to realize where he was. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he whispered, but you just shook your head, still smiling. It didn’t matter. He was tired and it wasn’t like you hadn’t fallen asleep reading your kids to sleep a million times too. 

“It’s fine. I’ll help you free,” you whispered with a grin and Sebastian’s face lit up in a huge grin. 

“Yeah. I might need that,” he whispered back, as you gently lifted Alexander off him. Sebastian managed to shift himself out from underneath Isabella, and stand up. You gently placed Alexander back onto Isabella’s bed. You knew you should probably have put him in his own room, but you also knew the little boy would just wake up during the night and wander into his sister’s room anyway. Isabella didn’t mind, she loved her brother more than anything and proving that she instantly wrapped her arms around him in her sleep. 

Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around you as you stood back up. He pulled you back against his chest, resting his chin against your shoulder, spraying his hands out across your growing belly as he watched your sleeping children with you. 

“We should probably get Isa a bigger bed if her little sister is gonna wanna sleep with her siblings too,” Sebastian whispered, amusement and love clear in his voice. 

You bit your lip, trying to prevent yourself from laughing and waking up the little ones. “Probably.” 

You wiggled yourself loose of Sebastian’s hold, taking his hand. “Come on. I want company in my bed too.”

“Do you now?” Sebastian grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at you, making you pull a face at him as you dragged him towards the door. 

“Dork.”

“Yes,” Sebastian whispered, closing the door behind the two of you, before quickly spinning you around and pushing you up against the opposite wall. 

You gasped in surprise, which only made Sebastian’s cheeky grin grow as he leaned towards you. He stopped a few inches from your lips to whisper. 

“But I’m your dork.”

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Yes, you are. I love you, Seba.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian answered, before gently pressing his lips against yours, kissing you and made you forget the world around you. 

Sebastian’s thumbs caressed your stomach, as he pulled back, looking down at you with a smile. “Did you enjoy yourself today?”

You hummed in approval, nodding. You ran your fingers into his hair, smiling as he leaned into your touch. 

“I did. But maybe next time we can all do something together or we can leave the kids with your mom and do something just you and me?” you suggested. You had loved the spa day, but you had missed Sebastian and the kids. Especially with how busy Sebastian had been lately, you didn’t want to miss a single moment you could spend with him. 

“You assume I don’t have plans for both of those already,” Sebastian smirked, leaning down to brush his lips over your jaw before kissing his way down your neck. 

You moaned slightly, tilting your head to the side to give him room. His attention made it hard to focus on what he had just said. 

“You what?” you asked, feeling him smile against your skin, but he didn’t answer he just kept kissing you, running his hands down your body, teasingly squeezing your ass. 

“Seba!” you scolded with amusement in your voice and he started laughing resting his forehead against your shoulder, before pulling back to kiss you. 

“It’s a surprise. Two surprises really. I promise you’ll love it,” he said quietly, rubbing his nose against yours. 

“I hate surprises,” you sulked and Sebastian grinned, kissing the small pout on your lips. 

“No, you don’t. You’re just nosy,” Sebastian teased you, making you roll your eyes at him. You stood on your toes, kissing him deeply. You loved how Sebastian instantly pulled you closer, as close as the bump between you would allow. 

“If you’re not gonna tell me… Distract me,” you wiggled your eyebrows at him taking his hand and leading him towards your bedroom and Sebastian swallowed deeply. 

“Anything you want, honey.”


End file.
